List of chapters in Osomatsu-kun
This page catalogues all chapters of Osomatsu-kun that were serialized through its different periods. In addition to providing the original release dates and titles, the chapters' contents and notable aspects such as character debuts are described where known. List of Chapters of the Original/1st Run (Shogakukan magazines) The original run of the manga was mainly published from 1962 to 1969 in Weekly Shonen Sunday. It was a weekly series up to August 13, 1967 (#33), upon where it switched to a monthly feature with more pages. Most of its chapters have been reprinted, with the exceptions of some stories that were missed out or that were crossover features (eg: "Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers!" and "Keketaro the Ghost"). List of Weekly Shonen Sunday chapters List of Separate Edition Shonen Sunday Chapters This serialization was a parallel, monthly feature with the characters. It eventually ceased for the most part when Weekly Shonen Sunday switched to the monthly -kun feature, but did produce one last story. List of Boys' Life Chapters Shogakukan also serialized -kun in its Boys' Life magazine for a brief period in 1966. The fourth chapter is usually excluded from reprints due to the Batman parody, but is included in the eBookJapan edition. The fifth chapter has never seen reprint possibly due to being more of Kunio Nagatani's idea. List of Shogakukan Book Chapters Another parallel feature ran from July 1966 to March 1967, although only two of the chapters have appeared in reprints up to the eBookJapan release. List of Grade Magazine Chapters Through 1966 to 1967, Shogakukan's grade school learning magazines serialized their own parallel versions of Osomatsu-kun for students of each elementary year. 3rd Grade would also later serialize republished chapters from the Shonen Sunday and Boys' Life runs, as a way for readers to see chapters they might have missed from those magazines (see below). Kindergarten Chapters from Kindergarten (幼稚園). Since these stories were for kindergartners, the vocabulary complexity is much more simplistic than the original manga. This also applies to other lower grade-serialized versions of -kun. These eleven chapters have yet to ever be reprinted and full details are unknown. 1st Grade Chapters from 1st Grade (小学一年生). Ten are known to exist, but have yet to be reprinted. 2nd Grade Chapters from 2nd Grade (小学二年生). Nine chapters are known to exist, but only two ("Take Care of Mother", "Unpleasant Wordplay") have appeared in some reprint editions. They do not appear in the eBookJapan release. There were also "Fun Quiz Manga" published as the appendix books for some months: The Osomatsu-''kun'' cast would later appear in the June 1968 "Osomatsu-kun's Hobbies", as well as in the August 1968 short "Meanness Contest". 3rd Grade 3rd Grade (小学三年生) serialized at least eight reprints of previous Osomatsu-kun stories in its appendix books (September 1968, June to December 1969). Some of these contained special extras like calendar or "how-to-draw" features. 4th Grade At least five original 4th Grade (小学四年生) stories are known to exist, as well as the 1967 special "Osomatsu-kun in 20 Years" and the extra June 1966 mini-comic feature "Osomatsu-kun Album" (featuring the sextuplets as babies). # "Chibita is a 1st Grader" (チビ太は一年生), April 1966 # "Let's Memorize the Art of Ninja and Defeat the Sextuplets" (忍法おぼえて六つ子に勝とう), May 1966 # "This is Osomatsu's Weak Point" (おそ松の弱点はこれだ), June 1966. # "Let's Make a Hollow Watermelon" (スカスカスイカでもうけましょう, ), July 1966 # "Training for the Sports Athletic Meet" (特訓やって運動会), October 1966 The above stories were reprinted in the Akebono "Complete Works" and Kodansha KC Comics reprints, but do not show up at all in the eBookJapan version. "Osomatsu-kun Album" has only appeared reprinted in Takeshobo's "Completely Osomatsu-kun", and "Osomatsu-kun in 20 Years" has never yet been reprinted. List of Chapters of the 2nd run (Shonen Gahosha) ''-kun'' was relaunched in Shonen Gahosha's Weekly Shonen King from 1972 to 1973. List of Chapters of the 3rd run (Kodansha) This relaunch of -kun consisted of two parallel monthly features. List of Comic BomBom chapters List of TV Magazine chapters Category:Lists Category:Osomatsu-kun